


【日狛】左右田的酒後牢騷

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	【日狛】左右田的酒後牢騷

這到底要從什麼時候說起呢？

一切都太難受了，每次在房裡總會聽到那兩人交流的聲音，或者說一天到晚，都是如此，左右田已經有點忍不住了。自己的專長是機械，曾有想過安個機械手臂回應隔壁房的碰撞聲，讓他們理解這有多惱人，但是一想到受害都不是只有他們，而是全大廈一起，左右田只好作罷。

口頭勸說不是沒有。只是有時衣衫不整，有時是乾脆的包著浴巾就衝來的模樣，雖然同為男人……，不對、就是因為是男人才不想看啊！！！！

來應門的通常是日向創，偶爾會是狛枝凪斗，後者的情況左右田會立刻退開，畢竟剛剛這傢伙的嘴肯定做了了不得的事，要是跟他對上話，即使想無視也不想，況且他也夠坦率的。

『日向君現在站不起來』  
這話的含義。

「我不想知道啊，吶九頭龍啊，附近有沒什麼空房啊？」

趴在桌面，左右田難受地問著。九頭龍這次也是問了狛枝凪斗的一塊喝一杯，不過真慶幸對方沒來，不然聽到這話短時間內九頭龍也不曉得自己該怎麼面對這位朋友。大家都不小了，有自己的愛好也是正常的，不過去想像兩位自己認識的人的事，果然還是有些噁心的。

陪著對方，九頭龍順著抱怨的傢伙的背，自己所能做的也就是讓他吐吐苦水。

不過一攤續下，兩人還是偶然碰上事主的另一人—日向創。

作為不分系的學生，日向創跟狛枝凪斗的交際範圍有些差異存在。就像現在對方身旁完全不見那頭粉白鬈髮的身影。

醉後的對方很是熱情的招呼起兩人。同樣也喝多了點的兩人自然沒什麼推托，併桌後就聊了起來。九頭龍無法判斷在左右田說了他們自己的事時，日向臉上的暈紅是為酒還是為事，但事後聽左右田說，看來也不是好事。

酒會後，兩個醉漢自然的被遺留下來互相伴著沿路嬉鬧地浪回家，那時九頭龍已經被佩子接走。

一到家，兩個最後上下摸摸都找不著鑰匙便開始敲門，敲了好一番才把預習中的狛枝吵來應門。

「「狛、枝、凪、斗！！」」一搭一唱地合起來喚著，吵得隔壁房的太太忍不住開了門瞥了眼，眼看在吵些對方就要報警時，狛枝即時趕到。

「等等、你們兩個，抱歉抱歉、我朋友喝多了」開門退進兩個醉漢，狛枝道歉著。回身才關上門時，左右田已經攤在沙發上，一旁是愣愣站著的日向。

闔上門後，狛枝才餘光看見半睡覺的左右田打算跟日向說什麼時，對方就已經撲上自己，抵著房門。

「吶啊！左右田說我們很吵，是因為你的呻吟嗎？」總讓自己更加興奮著。堵上唇，一股濃郁的酒氣隨著日向的氣息灌入  
狛枝。

日向的聲音很低，混著酒精聽起來有些嘶啞，說完的他摁住狛枝繼續加深這個吻。

狛枝試著勸過對方，但是對方只是貼著狛枝的耳廓道。

「是你不好，左右田都說是你的聲音，」  
明明是日向君不好，捂著嘴狛枝無法說出口地暗暗想著。而且面對日向怎麼可能說對方的不好，想著狛枝並不意外左右田同日向抱怨自己什麼。

狛枝試著掙扎過，但是一使力觸及日向被酒薰得高溫的身體，自己也莫名地感覺到頭暈，而漸漸地臉上染上紅暈。側著頭，狛枝任由日向啄吻自己襯衫外的頸子，一面觀察對方身後癱在沙發上酣睡著的左右田。

而日向自然不在乎哪些，反倒是不滿足於以往對方總是配合著自己的喘息聲，雖然自己聽見A片裡面女人的喘息也會有同樣的反應，但是面對戀人，因為自己而自然喘出的聲音，日向覺得更是煽動自己。就連日向也不明白自己何時改變性取向的。真要認真說起大概是交往時開始的吧。

像這樣事後想著，其實日向也覺得很多地方都是值得自己動心的。但又同時覺得是因為已經對對方有感覺，才會處處都是如此吸引自己的才對。

莫名地對方就成為自己幻想的對象。記得剛剛左右田同自己抱怨的時候，或許他是無心的，但是那樣的讚嘆聽在戀人耳裡確實不是滋味。

「光是看到就差點要改變性向了啊……」  
日向明白他算是讚美，但是這樣的感覺跟自己的伴侶被意淫是一個樣的感覺。日向確實也是如此喜歡著狛枝，也認同對方讚美的點。

狛枝有著淺淡如櫻的粉色乳首，光是看著就足夠誘人，觸及的感覺更是讓日向不願鬆手。那乳暈的柔韌日向無法比擬他，輕輕揉弄著對方便會起反應，挺立起來的乳尖嬌小可愛如待放的花苞那般。

不自覺間，日向已經撫弄上去。摀著自己的嘴，狛枝小聲地說。

「等、日向君…拜託…」

會被發現的……。狛枝喘著想。

但對方還是移不開嘴地吸吮著，細碎地水聲嘖嘖地響起。右邊的乳首被對方看照著發燙起來，而左邊落寞地挺立有些寂寞。

想摸它…。但一移開手，狛枝深怕自己會控制不了聲音。

舌尖沿著乳暈畫圈，最後噙住狛枝乳尖，鑽弄著。狛枝雙腿顫抖著，股間的敏感已經讓自己無法忽視，他不想在這裡會被發現的，趁這日向還沉溺在吸吮著自己的乳尖時，狛枝一股做氣地推了下身後離開門板。

小力地推擠著。狛枝才蹭到沙發旁，想著或許可以把對方騙回房內，但今天的日向不知道是不是浸了酒氣，整個人異常的沉重。撲上狛枝時，後者只來得及跌向一旁的單人座椅。一瞬間地騷動讓狛枝觀察了下衡躺在一旁的左右田的反應，所幸睡得夠熟，壓跟沒發現兩人。

日向整個人都帶著一股溫熱，緊緊地貼伏著狛枝，前者喘息粗重每一口都帶著濃郁的酒氣薰拂著自己。搞得狛枝也忍不住急躁了起來。

踢蹬著雙腿，狛枝不曉得這是否能讓自己甩開身上的男人。欠缺考慮的擅長行動，如同沒入流沙之中越陷越快，日向的腰部在狛枝晃動的同時更加貼近對方，下身鼓脹的溫熱貼上自己，狛枝忍不住倒抽了口氣，於此同時左右田囈語地翻了個身，讓狛枝不曉得自己驚訝的究竟是哪一方。

反之身上的男人倒好，什麼也不注意，探入的手沿著胸部撫過，指節輕蹭柔嫩的乳首後，順著腹部的曲線，在狛枝的呼吸起伏下一下子竄入褲頭之中。

居家寬鬆的衣物自然不成阻礙，刺激下，那敏感覺小東西早已微微抬頭，一下子被日向環住前端的揉著，快感直搔著狛枝弓腰顫抖，但沙發的關係，狛枝在怎麼也無法逃出對方的刺激，下身完全被對方玩弄在手中。

昏沈的腦袋完全無法為自己想出什麼辦法，狛枝只曉得不要被發現地控制著自己的呼吸，但身上人完全不明白。

反倒是因為酒精而遲鈍的反應讓他也同樣著難受。下身已然起了反應，日向直到感受到那處的沉重難受時蹭上狛枝，一面問道。

「狛枝……」

「噓…不要那麼大聲…」

「狛枝……可以進去嗎…」

「不、不要在這裡…」

日向鼻尖點著狛枝的頸側吸吮著問。

「拜託…」  
男人的聲音混著含糊的強調，散著狛枝聞久而習慣的酒氣道。

很難拒絕，甚至日向也沒要狛枝拒絕對意思。下身在未知的情況下，依然鋪路在狛枝的下腹上，還沒答應前，日向討好的蹭著狛枝。這感覺很像以前養的大型犬所為，每一次都撲倒自己，濕潤的鼻尖蹭著。

「日向…君」  
心軟的叫喚了對方。其實狛枝也還在猶豫，並未答應，但是日向已然無法等待，被蹭著同樣留下一股溫熱的下腹猛地被日向環住一托。藉著沙發扶手，狛枝下身完全被墊起的在日向面前。

手一撈，狛枝下身便白淨的暴露在對方面前，自己乳白的肌膚盡頭是對方一貫的穿衣風格，但也維持不了多久，日向下身拉開的褲襠貼著狛枝後，鬆開困住狛枝的手搭上自己衣服的下襬，日向交叉著雙手脫去上衣，衣服下頭是均勻的蜜糖色，說起來狛枝曾羨慕過對方這身膚色，自己怎麼也曬不黑，最多是曬傷而已，說起來那一次這麼提及對方還高興了一陣子，在自己曬傷（一身暗紅）時抱起了自己，蹭得自己滿身不曉得是防曬乳的白還是……。

噤聲候著，日向很快地又撲了上來。狛枝這才想到自己剛剛錯失一次逃開的機會。

記得昨晚也才剛做過的，身後還有些柔軟的酸麻感，所以當日向抵住入口時狛枝沒有過多的反應，只是調整著呼吸深怕自己驚叫出聲。

深受酒精禍害，日向很難去察覺彼此交合的地方的感覺。

—很痛！！

狛枝摀住嘴憋著想。對方的脹熱加深了自己的痛楚，加上不敏感的關係，日向只想著進入，灼熱便這一路完全沒入，腹部下能感受到日向的灼熱。

「呃…唔…」  
吐息著狛枝很難跟日向說上話，反倒是對方，自己被溫熱包裹後，狛枝下意思推擠著異物，但反向地腸壁越想去推出自己，就越是絞緊自己，一次次的收縮，日向近乎把持不住自己，卻又因為酒精阻礙著日向只感覺舒服沒法這麼快結束，而是開始迫切的需求刺激。

欺下身，日向伏在狛枝身上，抱起對方的後背環起對方的肩頭貼著自己的胸口，狛枝猛地憋著氣息，下身很快地攀上一道快感。迅速地抽出性器，再一次貫入地拍擊著。

—糟了…

瞇開氤氳的灰綠，狛枝看向日向，如此出力讓客廳傳來一陣陣拍擊聲，狛枝希望對方注意到的看著，可惜日向閉著眼難受地喘著，看著對方緊鎖著的眉頭模樣，狛枝倒覺得很誘人，雖然寫做業時也可以見著，但這表情只有狛枝明白，對方深色的皮膚上染上情慾時耳根泛起的暗紅。

無奈狛枝只能默默地任由對方擺佈。

隱約間，狛枝發現了一點不對勁。垂下眼，一旁的男人不曉得何時翻過身瞪大著雙眼看著兩人，那一瞬的對視很尷尬。狛枝只好環住日向想告誡對方。

面對如此左右田自然不敢輕意亂動，但仰賴狛枝是沒用的。對方剛一張口，日向就猛地蹭上體內的敏感，還沒來得及說出話，先是溢出的是一聲狛枝柔細的呻吟。

「啊……不……哈啊啊、嗯唔…」  
張口只剩喘息，狛枝雖然想抱住對方制止，但只是讓對方抽動的範圍變小，猛攻著體內的敏感。

尷尬之餘，左右田只好翻個身努力無視這一切。但事情並沒那麼快結束。

翻過身的時候，從沙發細碎的動靜，左右田知道狛枝去了。呻吟聲摻入一絲難耐，破碎地呼喊著日向。後者也有夠粗暴地抽插沒停下過。

本就因高潮敏感著的身體，一次次被刺激的前列腺，狛枝完全無法想像自己會如何。體內的刺激讓自己的莖身彈動著，有股欲射的感覺，但絞緊尿道什麼也沒能出來。身後的入口也被對方擺佈得開始有些麻木。

這折磨狛枝不曉得是何時結束的。只是猛地只是身體戰慄地傳來一陣未曾有過的感覺。

對方一邊蹭著一邊吐射著精液，灼熱讓狛枝明白對方還是移動著，射出時而顯得更加硬挺的性器再一次觸及自己的那處，狛枝只來得及繃直身體，吸著下腹的扭著，同時加深對方的難受，日向輕吟著放緩動作，也是如此，狛枝似乎反應很大的弓起下身。

哭腔混著高亢的呻吟，狛枝驚呼著喘著。未能勃起的下身吐出一股股清液如同尿了出來般，雖說量不多，但那薄涼的體液卻帶給狛枝難以形容的難受。

「……………」  
那之後狛枝愣了許久，甚至連日向抽出都忍不住的戰慄起來。如此的折騰，狛枝也顧不著左右田，昏沉的裝寐著。過程似乎日向清醒了些，窩進狛枝腰前的沙發，輕拍著喚狛枝，見對方沒反應，還擔心了一陣，走去臥房取來毛巾裹起自己的抱走。事後的殘骸還來不及收拾，左右田便瞧好這時機遛回自己房內。


End file.
